


Promesse

by Rikka_chou



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_chou/pseuds/Rikka_chou
Summary: "Je t'embrasserais et je te passerais un diamant au doigt." Bartheill/Clemeill





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Nouvelle fic !  
> Pour cela je me suis inspirée d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup, c'est Kuchizuke Diamond de Weaver ! Je vous encourage à aller l'écouter !  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : tout ce qui est écrit ici n'est pas réel, ce n'est que de la fiction.

Tu te souviens Martin du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Moi, oui. Il pleuvait ce matin-là et Laurent m'avait fait venir dans son bureau, il avait quelqu'un à me présenter. Il m'avait chanté des louanges sur toi, mais j'avais décidé de me faire un avis que lorsque je ne t'aurais rencontré. Avant d'y aller je m'étais dirigé vers un distributeur pour prendre un café et c'est là que je t'ai vu, hésitant, ne sachant quelle boisson choisir. Je ne savais pas encore qui tu étais, mais je t'ai trouvé si adorable à ce moment-là, tu dégageais une certaine d'innocence qui m'a séduit immédiatement.

Puis nous avons fait connaissance. Tu venais souvent dans mon bureau, quand tu recherchais le calme et qu'il n'était pas présent dans l'open space. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Tu as littéralement changé mon quotidien. Non pas que je le trouvais morne et ennuyeux, mais tu es arrivé dans ma vie et tu as bouleversé tous mes repères. Je ne pensais pas que de telles rencontres soient possibles dans la réalité. Tu m'as apporté un tel renouveau, avec ton sourire innocent et ton rire timide. On peut dire que je suis totalement tombé sous ton charme, je n'ai pas su y résister.

Malheureusement pour moi, en te côtoyant tous les jours, j'ai appris assez vite, que ton cœur et ton être appartenaient déjà à une seule et unique personne. Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Hugo, c'est pour cela que je me suis maudit moi-même. Je suis si stupide. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi, Martin ? J'en suis déjà à un âge avancé, toi tu es encore jeune. Je sais tout ça. Quelques fois, j'en reviens à regretter notre rencontre, tout aurait été plus simple si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir à moi seul, je rêve d'être l'homme qui compte à tes yeux, d'être le seul que tu touches et que tu embrasses. C'est un rêve bien égoïste, qui ne sera jamais qu'un rêve absurde d'un vieux à la recherche d'une nouvelle jeunesse. Ça serait tellement plus simple si je désirais seulement ton bonheur et que je veuille juste te protéger.

Il était tard ce soir-là. Tout le monde était déjà parti, mais nous étions restés pour parler dans mon bureau. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes décidés à partir et à rentrer dans nos appartements respectifs. L'hiver commençait à s'installer et de la buée s'échappait de nos bouches. Nous étions si proches en marchant que nos bras se frôlaient et j'espérais que tu n'entendes pas les battements de mon cœur. Un silence confortable s'était installé et je ne sais pour quelle raison mon corps a décidé de le briser. Ma bouche s'est alors ouverte et a prononcé ces mots. Ces mots que je ne répétais qu'à moi seul la nuit en rêvant de toi.

-Je t'embrasserais et je te passerai un diamant au doigt.

J'espérais tellement que Martin n'ait rien entendu. Je ne voulais pas briser notre relation, elle m'était si précieuse. Je n'osais pas te regarder, je ne voulais pas voir quelle émotion était présente sur ton visage. J'avais peur de te regarder dans les yeux et que nos regards se fixent. Mais finalement je bougeais la tête dans ta direction et je vis, dans ton incompréhension et dans tes yeux emplis de larmes, que tu m'avais entendu, à mon grand désespoir.

Encore une fois, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mon corps bougea de lui-même et mes jambes commencèrent à s'activer. Je fuyais, le plus loin possible de toi. Je ne voulais pas te voir dans cet état, d'autant plus que j'en étais la cause. Je m'en veux tellement. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? Pourquoi donc ? Je suis désolé, Martin. Je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot. Je suis aussi désolé de m'enfuir comme un lâche après t'avoir dit ça.

Mais... Pourquoi je ne peux plus avancer ? Quelque chose me tire par derrière..

-Martin !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi m'avoir couru après ?  
-Pour que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire. Sérieusement et droit dans les yeux.

Oh, Martin.. Même quand tu arbores un air si sérieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de te trouver attirant. J'ai beau regarder tes yeux, ta bouche, tes cheveux, ton nez ou ton cou, je me sens fondre. Même avec toutes mes forces, j'ai du mal à opposer une résistance face à toi. Je suis si bête et si faible en ta présence. Mais ta poigne sur mon bras me rappelle que je suis dos au mur. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je suis si déchiré. Je ne veux pas entendre la vérité sortir de ta bouche, même si je la connais depuis longtemps.

-Non, lâche-moi ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et c'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Je t'en supplie..

Tu entends alors mes supplications, et ta poigne se desserre quelque peu de mon bras. Ton expression, qui redevient un peu plus douce, me plonge dans mes souvenirs, du temps que l'on passait ensemble.

Je me souviens de tout te concernant, Martin. Les souvenirs sont gravés dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelle de nos discussions, sur tel ou tel sujet, de nos blagues, un peu bêtes parfois, mais qui nous faisaient rire. Ton rire, Martin, est une arme à double tranchant, quand il m'était adressé je sombrais dans un désir toujours plus profond envers toi, et quand il était destiné à Hugo, la jalousie était là et je m'en voulais terriblement. Mais tout le temps passé ensemble, au bureau, sur le plateau, aux bars ou aux restaurants ne pourra jamais être effacé. Tu te rappelles de ces expressions que tu ne montrais qu'à moi, Martin ? Au fil du temps, j'étais devenu ton confident en quelque sorte. J'ai vu sur ton visage la colère, la tristesse, l'angoisse, le stress, la joie, et le soulagement entre autres. Mais tout ce panel d'expressions chez toi est magnifique, tout cela fait partie de toi. Tu es si beau, Martin.

Mais je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, dans mon flot de souvenirs, l'incompréhension étant revenue sur ton visage.

-Yann, même si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, il faut quand même que tu m'écoute. C'est important, pour moi, pour toi et pour la suite de notre relation.  
-Non, je peux pas. C'est impossible, disais-je en me reculant de lui, qui agrippa alors sa main sur mon épaule.  
-Si, il le faut. Je vais commencer par le plus important et qui est un fait indéniable, j'aime Hugo, je suis en couple avec lui et pour le restant de ma vie. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer ça pour autre chose.

Ses mots furent pires que la mort pour moi. Bien sûr que je le savais, mais entendre Martin le dire aussi clairement me désespéra terriblement. C'était une torture horrible. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était littéralement brisé en mille morceaux et s'était éparpillés avec ce vent hivernal.

-Arrête ! Même si c'est la vérité, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage ! S'il te plaît, n'en dis p..

Mais quelque chose arriva sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase. J'avais fermé les yeux et en les rouvrant je vis la main de Martin, plaquée sur mes lèvres. Si cela se passait dans un autre contexte, embrasser la main et les doigts de Martin auraient été un pur plaisir. Malheureusement la réalité était toute autre.

-Yann, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi continuer. Il faut que tu saches que même si j'aime profondément Hugo, tu es très important pour moi aussi. J'éprouve une forte amitié envers toi, et je t'aime, bien évidemment, mais pas dans le même sens que toi, je crois.

J'essayais de me libérer de sa prise. Je voulais parler pour que lui arrête d'en faire autant. Ou moins juste me boucher les oreilles et partir. Mais tout ce qui sortait était des gémissements étouffés et Martin ressaierait sa prise sur moi, tout en continuant de parler.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, disait-il alors que je voyais des larmes commencer à perler sur son visage. Yann, tu es un homme formidable, et je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas pouvoir rendre tout l'amour que tu m'offres. J'ai l'impression de passer pour le méchant, alors que je n'y peux rien si j'ai déjà donné mon cœur à Hugo. Je.. C'est comme ça, je ne peux rien y changer. Hugo compte plus que tout au monde pour moi.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Martin avait progressivement retiré sa main et des larmes coulaient à présent. Des larmes d'une pureté sans nom, s'écrasèrent au sol. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui pleurait ? Logiquement ça aurait dû être moi, mais je ne versais aucune larme. Le temps avait dû les faire disparaître de mon corps.

-Martin, pourquoi est-ce toi qui pleure ? Tu es trop sensible franchement, disais-je alors que j'essuyais tendrement les larmes, qu'il devait verser pour moi.

Hugo doit vraiment être heureux avec un homme pareil. Quant à moi, mon cœur saigne. Et j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra le guérir. Je me sens si déchiré après cette nuit, je ne sais que faire. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette promesse secrète, que tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre. Ces larmes que tu as versées pour moi sont gravées en moi et ont dessiné un arc-en-ciel dans ce quotidien. Je ne peux que croire à ces mots que tu as murmurés quand nous nous sommes séparés pour rentrer dans nos appartements respectifs.

-Mais, tu sais Yann. Tout n'est pas perdu entre nous. La relation que nous avons construite n'aura jamais disparue, et nous pourrons toujours continuer à l'entretenir. Je souhaite travailler à tes côtés et faire partie de ton équipe jusqu'au bout. Tout va bien se passer pour nous !


End file.
